Ella
by Randa1
Summary: El fallo del juez es contundente, Rina Inverse es condenada a muerte


ELLA

**Por Randa**

(Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen ( brincos diera), pertenecen al sr Hajime Kanzaka, así que cualquier cosa referirse al suscrito, yo solo tengo que ver con este fic ( como si a alguien le importara esta explicacion, nadie es tan tarado como para creer que yo sea la dueña por favor!!!), y ni tanto, la idea me vino leyendo a Dickens)

Los  abucheos de la muchedumbre que vociferaban toda clase de insultos en su contra, la turba exacerbada que arrojaba a su paso piedras frutas podridas y dios sabe que cosas a su paso, mientras la hechicera Rina Inverse era conducida al patíbulo.

Con su ropa hecha jirones y sus manos atadas a la espalda, escuchaba imperturbable a la chusma mientras la carreta la trasladaba a su destino final. Nada mas le importaba, su única preocupación era la seguridad de Gaudi " SU" Gaudi, y a estas horas el barco estaría zarpando con el a bordo.

Si, con el acompañado de ella, si ella, la chica a la cual entrego su corazón y a la cual desposo, quizás en un futuro ambos la recuerden con cariño; nada mas podía pedir, a nada mas podía aspirar

A medida que la carreta se acercaba a la plaza principal aumentaba el número de curiosos, algunos despistados que preguntaba que ocurrían recibían como respuesta:

"ES RINA INVERSE, HOY SERA EJECUTADA"

La carreta se detiene frente a la plataforma y es empujada, cae al suelo  cuando se levanta, una mancha roja empapa la tela que cubre su rostro, un sacerdote se aproxima y la conmina a confesar sus pecados, desiste ante su silencio y reza mientras inician el ascenso por la escalera

 Mientras sube cierra sus ojos, no para rezar, si no para recordar mejor las imágenes de los mejores momentos de su vida

La primera vez que vio a Gaudi.

Como se sorprendió cuando lo vio luchar, su caballerosidad, su bondad, su inocencia, su amistad a toda  prueba.....

También vinieron a su mente los momentos difíciles, las batallas, el peligro y ella.....

Al principio se llevaban bien y fueron buenas amigas, después cada una se dio cuenta que amaban al mismo hombre, resquebrajando su relación. 

Esto era un hecho que las separaba aun mas que el que una fuese una hechicera que manejaba magia negra y la otra una sacerdotisa que manejaba magia blanca.

Y llego el momento en que a el le toco elegir

Y la escogió a ella.

Después de eso supo que no podría seguir viajando con ellos, no podría soportar la tortura de  no tenerlo y verlo en brazos de ella, todo había cambiado, se acabaron los viajes y las aventuras.

 La ultima noche hablo a solas con el y en un arranque de valor abrió su corazón y revelo sus secretos mas profundos, le confeso cuanto lo amaba y como no interferiría con su felicidad, no era quien para ser un obstáculo, le dijo que nunca dejaría de amarlo y le juro solemnemente hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz, de ser necesario daría su propia vida.

Gaudi se estremeció ante tal revelación, aunque presentía los sentimientos de su amiga, se sintió culpable al reconocer que por comodidad prefirió no darse cuenta, la culpa lo embargo, aun así no podía corresponderle y darle cualquier esperanza seria mas que un acto deshonroso,  una crueldad para con  su amiga.

Quedaron como amigos, el lazo era muy fuerte y no podía ser roto de buenas a primeras, la abrazo tiernamente en lo que tenia la sensación de ser  el ultimo gesto entre ambos, el corazón les  decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a encontrarse y en el caso de darse tal encuentro, que ya no serian los mismos, era el fin de una época de sus vidas, las ultimas palabras que susurro Gaudi en ese brazo fueron una suplica no supo si a dios, si a la vida o al destino o a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos: " Por favor, se feliz", el abrazo termino y ella entro a la habitación sonriéndoles, confiada  e ignorante de la tormenta de sentimientos que se desataron en ambos amigos apenas instantes, Gaudi nunca le comentaría nada al respecto, ese era un tierno secreto entre dos buenos amigos 

Partió a la mañana siguiente sin despedirse ni de Gaudi o ameria,  ...  o de nadie.

Los años pasaron y viajaba por todos los reinos, principalmente por los reinos fuera de la barrera.

Ocasionalmente llegaban a sus oídos noticias de el y de su vida

...."Se establecieron en la corte de Sailune y ahora son asesores reales...."

...." ella va a tener un bebe...", "  fueron gemelos, un niño y una niña..."

"... pobres y el pequeño es tan enfermizo...", "  ... es una tragedia, perder un niño tan pequeño, al menos les queda el consuelo de la pequeña"

Muchas veces peleo con la tentación de correr a su lado cuando a sus oídos llegaban malas noticias, pero era mejor así, a su lado solo seria un foco de perturbación cuando lo que el necesitaba era paz y ella lo hacia feliz como siempre había deseado, entonces para que ir....

siguió sus viajes por los reinos al otro lado de la barrera, las costumbres eran diametralmente opuestas, sobretodo con respecto a la magia.

Los trucos mas sencillos eran vistos como grandes proezas pero había un grupo que al no poder explicar lo que veía decía que era cosa del demonio

Este grupo aprovechando la ignorancia de la gente uso sus mas profundos miedos para manipularlos y poco apoco tomo cada vez mas y mas fuerza, llego un momento en que los magos eran vistos como el enemigo y eran torturados y ejecutados.

Esto causo un gran disgusto entre los reinos del lado interior de la barrera y el fantasma de la guerra amenazaba con desatarse

Los reyes del lado exterior de la barrera percibieron un peligro y programaron una reunión con delegados de los reinos del lado interior, en representación del reino de Sailune fueron Gaudi y su esposa.

Cuando los vio desembarcar el corazos se le fue a la garganta.

Ahí estaban los dos acompañados de su pequeña, una chiquilla graciosa de 8 años a lo sumo, tenia el rostro de u madre pero los largos cabellos dorados de u padre, parecía un pequeño ángel... y ella estaba embarazada nuevamente, calculo unos tres meses a lo sumo.

Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha a fin de no ser reconocida y se perdió entre la multitud

Lo peor fue lo que vino después

La reunión fue una trampa con la que pretendían eliminar a los reyes asistentes, en la trifulca Gaudi fue herido de gravedad y quedando inocente  tratando de defender a su pequeña y a su esposa, que debido a su estado no podía usar sus poderes.

Gaudi fue transportado junto a la niña y todos aquellos de la comitiva que no tuvieran poderes mágicos al barco donde zarparían el día de la ejecución de los magos sobrevivientes al ataque

Ni aun el conocer el estado de ella hizo mella en su decisión, fue hallada culpable del delito de practicar la hechicería y  fue condenada a morir en el patíbulo junto a los demás el día siguiente al amanecer

No había tiempo que perder

Gracias a todo el tiempo que estuvo viajando por esos reinos hizo todo tipo de relaciones que le permitirían poner su plan en marcha, era un plan muy arriesgado, un solo fallo y seria ejecutada junto a los demás al día siguiente

Primero consiguió un salvoconducto con el que  abordaría el barco y zarpar con el grupo 

A continuación, compro una carreta y dos caballos veloces para el traslado hacia el puerto, era muy arriesgado el intentar un rescate masivo, no solo eran los guardias de la prisión, también deberían enfrentara los miles que conformaban la turba agolpada en la ciudad que no permitirían el paso y que serian capaces de atacar a los pasajeros del barco, esta vez sin hacer distinción alguna

 Seria a ella y solamente a ella a quien salvaría costa de lo que fuese, como se lo había prometido hace años a Gaudi...... aun a costa de su vida.

Sobornando a unos y amenazando a otros, entro subrepticiamente a su celda

Ella al verla se sorprende y sonríe, luego se preocupa creyéndola también prisionera.

En pocas palabras le relata que hay un plan de fuga y que no hay tiempo, necesitaba que se quitara sus ropas y vistiera las que le había llevado

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, el resto del plan fue sencillo y salio a la perfección, mientras cambiaba de vestido hablaban, le preguntaba donde se había metido estos años, le comentaba su vida junto a Gaudi y la esperanza que trajo la noticia de la nueva vida que esperaba, que Gaudi deseaba que fuese una niña y que en el fondo ella también

Hizo planes para cuando todo terminara, irían a Sailune y esperarían el nacimiento e la niña, según la tradición debía llevar el nombre de uno de sus padrinos y como la había designado madrina de su hija, esta llevaría su nombre.

Solo tomo un descuido de parte de ella y un hechizo de sueño profundo del cual no despertase en horas, luego hizo que el guardia la transportara aun dormida al barco usando el salvoconducto

Mientras ... solo quedaba esperar en su lugar el amanecer

El guardia regreso trayéndole la noticia que ella ya estaba en el barco junto a su esposo, que aunque aun no reaccionaba, el medico dijo que se recuperaría

Cuando el jefe de guardias vino en su búsqueda, se coloco la tela que cubría su rostro, típica de los condenados, solicito como ultima gracia que no le fuera retirada.....

El sacerdote le pregunto si se arrepentía de sus pecados, esta pregunta la devolvió al tiempo actual, una sonrisa burlona, con un dejo de cansancio cruzo por sus labios bajo la tela. El verdugo ato sus brazos a ambos lados del poste y aseguro la banda de metal alrededor de su cuello, el grito de la muchedumbre excitada ante el espectáculo callo cuando el juez comenzó a hablar:

Rina Inverse, fuiste hallada culpable del crimen de prácticas demoniacas y eres condenada a morir asfixiada

El pueblo que presenciaba la ejecución grito hurras al juez y juramentos deseando la muerte a la prisionera

A ella ya no le importaba nada, lo único importante, lo único verdaderamente importante era la seguridad de Gaudi y los que amaba

El verdugo puso el seguro a la banda de metal y acciono el mecanismo que la cerraba poco a poco alrededor de su garganta impidiendo el paso del aire, a lo lejos, vio como el barco zarpaba con la primera marea llevando su preciada carga a puerto seguro, penso en la carta que deslizo en las ropas de Rina antes que el guardia se la llevara en donde explicaba todo a sus amigos

Se sentía desfallecer, no podía respirar y el mecanismo seguía apretando con mas fuerza su cuello.., solo que ya no estaba ahí, ya ni siquiera oía el ruido de la gente, estaba en otro lugar y otro tiempo

Se encontraba en un claro de flores, aun lado divisaba a Gaudi abrazado a su esposa Rina , ambos veían a sus hijas, una de ellas era ya una jovencita de unos 14 años, tendida en el césped jugaba con Silphield, su hermanita, que no contaba con mas de seis años, parecían muy divertidas y reían y reina......

El eco de esas risas de otros tiempos fue lo último que escucho la sacerdotisa Silphield de Sailarg antes de dar su último aliento a manos del verdugo.

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Uff, creo que me pase de matraca con la dosis de crueldad, en lo personal no tengo nada contra el personaje de Silphield, solo que era el mas adecuado dramáticamente para esta situación, pues a quien quería que usara?, a Ameria?, como que no entra en el triangulo, y además , para que ponerme a inventar si en la serie ya existía este triangulo y ademas con un personaje trágico por excelencia

Y pues ya saben, noticias, comentarios ,sobornos para que no siga escribiendo.., cualquier cosa un review si están leyendo esto en ff.net o escríbanme a nuevacuevaderanda@yahoo.com si es en cualquier otro lugar

Y ahora a ver si se me ocurre algo alegre porque esta etapa melodramática.......


End file.
